Burbuja de Cristal
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Ginny termina viendo su vida através en una burbuja de cristal tras el pequeño accidente de James.
1. 1.

**Burbuja de cristal**

Ginny se despierta por la mañana y Harry no está a su lado. Extrañada revisa la habitación de los niños, tan solo para descubrirlas vacías. Baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina.

Harry esta en pantalones de chándal y una playera blanca, descalzo. James está encima de una silla, sacando frascos de las gavetas, Albus acomoda cinco platos y cinco vasos, uno con chupón rosa. Lily observa a sus hermanos con una cuchara en la boca. Ginny puede jurar que esa cuchara batió la mezcla de los panqueques que Harry cocina.

—¡Mami! —gritó Albus. James y Harry brincan en su lugar ante el grito, o la presencia de Ginny.

James sacude la cabeza y sonríe antes de bajar de la silla en un salto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá no irá a trabajar hoy! ¡Estará con nosotros todo el día! —Ginny le sonríe y alza la mirada a Harry, él no le devuelve la mirada, se mantiene concentrado en los panqueques.

—Eso suena genial, ahora, no vuelvas a subir a las sillas ¿de acuerdo? —James se encoge de hombros y ayuda a Albus a llevar cubiertos a la mesa.

—Papá dijo que podía —murmura a Albus. Ginny hace una mueca y camina hacia Harry.

Ginny besa el hombro de Harry y le sonríe.

—¿No irás a trabajar? —preguntó con cariño. Harry niega y saca el panqueque de la sartén.

En un movimiento rápido toma el rostro de Ginny y la besa cortamente antes de seguir con la labor. Ginny ríe y se recarga en la encimera, observando a Harry.

—Al parecer una plaga invade nuestro departamentos —se encoge de hombros y sonríe—. Los Inefables dijeron que se harían cargo de cualquier riesgo entre los magos —Harry parece recordar algo ya que se ríe y niega.

—¿Qué? ¿Son unos malditos arrogantes? —dice Ginny con gracia. Harry ríe y asiente.

—¡Al, Al! Mamá ha dicho una mala palabra —ambos niños la miran con ojos entrecerrados y apuntan al duende de plástico junto al fregadero. Lily imita a sus hermanos, Harry también apunta al duende. Ginny los observa indignada antes de meter un galeón en el duende.

—Suficiente de palabras, tienen que desayunar, porque mamá si tiene trabajo —dice Harry, acomodando el último panqueque.

El desayuno transcurre tranquilo entre relatos de los niños y su plan para pasar el día con Harry, Ginny los escucha con atención, Harry parece concentrado en ella y en su desayuno. Ginny no le dice nada, quizá piensa en su trabajo o en los niños, no sabe, pero Harry le dirá cuando esté listo.

Ginny termina de dictarle a la pluma y ésta se detiene justo cuando la cabeza de Hermione aparece por la chimenea. Ginny se agacha a su lado y le sonríe.

—¿Sucede algo Hermione? —saluda la pelirroja. Hermione hace una mueca y asiente.

—Ron me dijo que seguías aquí —su tono es tranquilo, lo que enciende todas las alarmas en Ginny.

Comienza un rápido repaso de las conversaciones que tuvo últimamente, intentando recordar si quedó con alguien precisamente ese día. No, no lo hizo.

—No había quedado con Ron —explica Ginny, Hermione frunce los labios y vuelve a asentir antes de suspirar, cierra los ojos y parpadea ante la ceniza.

—Ginny, Ron está en San Mungo con Harry —sus labios se vuelven a fruncir y espera unos segundos para terminar de hablar—. Albus chocó contra James en la escoba y ambos cayeron. James se rompió un brazo. Perdona, creí que lo sabías.

Ginny está de pie antes de que la castaña termine de hablar, toma su reporte y lo envía a su jefe. Toma su capa y desaparece, aparece frente al hospital.

James está en una sala repleta de camillas, hay varios magos más allí mismo, todos con algún hueso roto o sin hueso. Su hijo está con la mano entre dos tablillas sobre una almohada.

—¿Te rompiste un brazo también? —pregunta James con asombro. Harry asiente con una sonrisa.

—Jugando Quidditch, pero valió la pena, ganamos —Albus suelta virotes y brinca junto a James, Lily lo imita con entusiasmo, trepándose a la cama de James—. No me rompí el hueso, mi hueso desapareció.

Los tres niños se asombran y miran el brazo de Harry, como esperando que no estuviera ahí.

—James —Ginny suspiró aliviada porque James está sonriendo, a pesar de su brazo entablillado.

—¡Llegó mami! —Celebra Lily.

Los tres niños la reciben con muchas explicaciones y movimientos de manos. Ginny se inclina sobre James y lo abraza, besa su frente y acaricia su rostro. Cuando ve su brazo inmóvil siente algo caliente bajar por su garganta. Los niños continúan explicando cómo sucedió. Ginny no quiere cualquier explicación, quiere la de Harry.

—Ahora vuelvo niños, iré a preguntar si puedes comer helado cuando salgamos de aquí —les dice Ginny.

—¡Si! ¡Helado! —grita Lily. Sus hermanos la siguen y celebran, Ginny acaricia sus cabezas por última vez antes de caminar a la salida.

—Harry —lo llamó, pero no hace falta, Harry está incluso abriendo la puerta antes que ella. Se alejan un poco de la sala y Ginny suspiró— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Los llevé a jugar un rato, sus escobas chocaron y…

—James se rompió el brazo —Ginny es consciente de su brusquedad al hablar—. Se rompió el brazo, Harry —reclamó con enfado.

Harry la observó por unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Es parte de ser un niño ¿sabes? Caerse, rasparse, romperse algún hueso, tiene que pasar —dice Harry, observando a Ginny con indiferencia.

—Si, eso pasa, pero no cuando su padre está cuidándolos ¿qué estabas pensando? Dejándolos volar solos, Lily no sabe volar ¿quién estaba con ella? ¿Haciendo qué? Ellos no pueden cuidarse solos, se supone que para eso estás tú. Ellos no pueden ser como tu, siempre en problemas, siempre en riesgo, nunca viendo por ti, ellos si tienen… —Ginny cae en cuenta de que está elevando su voz y de lo que estaba a punto de decir, Harry también lo hace.

Su mirada es triste, Ginny ve a su manzana subir y bajar un par de veces antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

—Dilo —murmura.

Ginny presiona sus dientes y mira sus manos.

—Tienes que ser responsable, Harry. Esta mañana pudieron tener muchos accidentes, los tres. Ahora ves por ellos, no solo por ti —dice bajito. Harry sonríe con burla y asiente pesadamente.

—Lo sé, pero tú no puedes tenerlos en una burbuja de cristal toda su vida —sin intención de decir algo más, Ginny gruñe y se gira en la dirección a la que va Harry.

—No pretendo eso, Harry. Solo quiero que los cuides como se debe —Harry se detiene y gira, sus ojos están cristalinos pero Ginne está segura de que su voz saldrá firma.

—¿Estás decepcionada? —pregunta tal y como Ginny esperaba: brusco y firme.

—¿Qué?

Harry se acerca a ella y suspira.

—Has estado actuando decepcionada las últimas semanas, no sabía si de tus hijos, tu trabajo, de mi, de tu vida —el aire se detiene por unos segundo es sus pulmones ante las palabras de Harry, es incapaz de decir algo—. Pretendía arreglar algo, lo que fuera que estuviera mal para que fueras feliz, lo que fuera que te tuviera decepcionada —sonríe sin gana y retrocede unos pasos—. Ahora entiendo que era yo.

Ginny pierde completamente el habla, y no está segura del por qué.

Le dan el alta a James por la noche, su hueso está entero pero débil así que lo vendan y le dan una paleta a la hora de irse.

Harry desaparece durante la cena. Su lugar en la cama está intacto antes y después de su ducha. Sale de la habitación y entra a la primera del pasillo, la de su hija, está dormida y envuelta entre las cobijas, en la segunda está Albus, igualmente dormido y totalmente descobijado, por último está la habitación de James, él está dormido con su brazo estirado, las cobijas hechas un revoltijo y la almohada en alguna parte de la cama.

El corazón de Ginny se estruja cuando ve a Harry en la silla al lado de la cama de James, sus gafas están en la mesita de noche, lo que quiere decir que Harry es consciente de que está dormido en una silla en la habitación de James.

Suspira y va a su habitación después de apagar todas las luces. Algo dentro de ella no le permite llamar a Harry para que vaya a su habitación.

¿Qué tan distinta hubiera sido su vida sin Harry?

Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente entra al baño y encuentra un montón de cremas y perfumes en la superficie del lavabo. Bufa y guarda todo en la gaveta, abajo hay un poco más de jabones, desodorante y máscaras. Hay solo un par de cosas de Harry al fondo de la gaveta, realmente muy pocas.

Ginny frunce el entrecejo y decide dejar la ducha para más tarde. Hace sus necesidades y sale de su habitación y entra a la primera del pasillo.

La habitación de Lily es un desastre de su ropa y zapatos. Es como un armario gigante.

—Harry tendrá que resolver todo esto —masculla.

Harry adora consentir a sus hijos, y Lily adora su ropa. La varita de Harry puede hacer que su ropa se multiplique hasta llenar la habitación de Lily. No le sorprendería que la habitación de sus dos hijos también fuera un desastre.

Efectivamente.

La habitación de Albud es una gran colección de fotografías. Está su familia, sus hermanos, Hogwarts, profesores, amigos, diarios, libros y muchos artefactos extraños. Ginny cierra la habitación porque no está segura de cuantas cosas extrañas hay allí dentro, Albus siempre estaba interesado en la historia. La habitación de James era un desastre de escobas, pelotas, equipo de Quidditch, uniformes y equipo de limpieza para escobas.

—¡Tendrás que limpiar todas las habitaciones, Harry! —Gritó Ginny, un sorprendente eco la recibe como respuesta. Cierra la habitación y baja la escalera.

Le sorprende no encontrar el uniforme de Harry, incluso su capa, por ninguna parte. Todo está en orden en la sala. En la cocina hay un par de comida del día anterior. Ginny toma un vaso de agua y recorre la casa con la mirada.

Harry debió salir con los niños, porque no están por ninguna parte.

Sube a su habitación de nuevo para no posponer más su ducha. Grita cuando encuentra en su cama a una pelirroja, su cabello es largo y lo tiene en una coleta alta, su cintura es estrecha y las caderas no están anchas, su pecho no es grande pero tampoco pequeño. Ginny está en shock. La pelirroja que se estira es ella. Es Ginny.

Se estira y camina al baño, Ginny permanece quieta e invisible ante ella misma. Cuando su otra yo desaparece por el baño, se le ocurre una idea. Corre a la habitación de Albus y rebusca entre los diarios. Saca uno que muestra a Harry en el Ministerio de Magia, marcaba la fecha de hace cinco años.

Sus manos tiemblan y despliega el diario.

 _"Jefe del departamento de Aurores, Harry Potter, consigue terminar con el tráfico de huevos de dragón de la ruta Gran Bretaña a París"_

 _El codiciado Auror ha presentado en Azkaban a los últimos traficantes libres del país. Sus Aurores aseguran que no descansaría hasta lograr atrapar al último. Muchos lo comparan con Alastor Moody._

 _La revista Corazón de Bruja sigue reconociendo el esfuerzo del hombre más guapo y soltero de todo el mundo mágico. Con esta última noticia…_

Ginny no es capaz de terminar de leer. Suelta el periódico y sale disparada a la habitación de James, su corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho. Recorre las paredes con la mirada y descubre que su hermano Ron no está con Hermione y que Harry aparece en una sola fotografía, dándole la mano a Ron frente al departamento de Seguridad. Es todo.

Ginny encuentra los trofeos en las repisas y los observa con de rendimiento. Son de campeonatos, nacionales y mundiales. 2 _000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 y 2010._ Ginny no ve más. Hay lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Baja las escaleras y abre la puerta donde se supone es el estudio de Harry. Está vacío y repleto a la vez. No hay nada de Harry. Pero todo es una biblioteca con sillones y un escritorio. Pero Harry no está. Vuelve a la cocina y las llaves de Harry no están. No hay juguetes ni ropa pequeña.

Ginny gime y observa la escalera al escuchar pasos. Es ella. Baja con unos shorts y una playera floja. Se acerca a ella con lágrimas y.desesperación.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿¡Dónde están mis hijos!? ¿¡Dónde está Harry!? ¿¡Dónde está mi familia!? —grita con desesperación. Sus gritos rebotan a sus oídos sin embargo.

Y su otra yo sigue caminando a la cocina.

Ginny respira con dificultad e intenta tocar el hombro de la otra Ginny. Su mano nunca lo logra. Algo no se lo permite, como una barrera. A Ginny se le seca la garganta de sólo pensar y recordar.

Esta es su vida sin Harry, y puede verla a través de una burbuja de cristal.


	2. 2

**Los tres fantasmas**

Ginny está sentada en la habitación de Albus, repasando la historia de su vida los últimos doce años. La otra Ginny está en su entrenamiento semanal y con algún chico según entendió los mensajes.

No ha tenido una relación estable, la gaveta debajo de su baño y en cualquier habitación de su casa tiene montones de pastillas anticonceptivas y condones. Qué vida.

Descubrió que no puede salir de casa por la estúpida barrera invisible que la rodea.

También descubrió que Harry es jefe del departamento de Aurores, no tiene hijos pero su ex novia es una tal Kristen Kretive. Terminaron porque Harry estaba en el caso de muggles descubriendo a los magos, Kristen quería más tiempo con él. Según corazón de bruja.

—¿Esto apesta no crees? —preguntaron a su espalda. Ginny brinca en su lugar y se gira de inmediato.

—¿Fred? —el pelirrojo sonrió y observó la casa girando sobre sus pies, parecía poder ver la historia que escondía aquellas paredes, por la cara que hizo al ver la puerta del baño

—Imagina lo que diría Harry de ver esto —murmuró antes de observar a Ginny—. Se culpará de alguna manera —bufó y se dejó caer a su lado—. Siempre hace eso. En serio. Siempre.

—¿Qué? —Ginny estaba completamente en shock. Fred rió y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Hay una historia muggle, ya ves que inventan cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a raya a los niños y esas cosas aburridas, pues esta historia es para adultos, se supone que te hace reflexionar sobre tus acciones —bufa y se recuesta en el sillón—. Para más drama te ponen navidad como tiempo, pero esto no es así.

—No estoy entendiendo nada, Fred.

Fred se incorpora con entusiasmo, tomando a Ginny de la mano en el proceso.

—Tengo que mostrarte el pasado, tu pasado con Harry, a lo mejor hay mucho que no viste —se encoge de hombros y mira a su alrededor—. Vendrán dos personas más a enseñarte el presente, apuesto que quieres saber cómo están mis sobrinos, y el futuro, si es que sigues tu línea de tiempo o te quedas aquí.

—¿Quedarme? ¿Por qué habría de quedarme aquí? —Fred sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

—Puedes cambiar de parecer respecto a tu vida como la conoces. Viste una pero hay muchas mas.

Ginny observa a su hermano con incertidumbre, el se aparta y le extiende un brazo.

—¿Lista? —Ginny asiente, pero no toma su brazo hasta después de unos segundos. Se siente como desaparecer, es atravesada por un tubo estrecho y sus estómago se revuelve ante la sensación de movimiento y nada bajo sus pies.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados incluso cuando está de pie sobre lo que parece pasto.

—Abre los ojos, ahí va Harry.

Ginny obedece y como un imán atrapa a Harry y a Ron de veintiún años caminando hacia una Ginny de veinte

—¡Harry! Ya lo confirmaron, jugaremos esta noche, antes de la lluvia de estrellas —Ginny se lanzó a su cuello y gritó con emoción— ¿vendrás?

Harry se aparta y sonríe.

—Por supuesto.

Ginny, al lado de Fred, se da cuenta de la mirada de Ron sobre Harry. Su yo más joven lo besa y corre a los vestidores. Ron y Harry caminan a las gradas del estadio.

—¿Si recuerdas que mañana irás a la Academia de Aurores a primera hora? —le dice Ron a Harry. Ginny camina detrás de ambos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo hago, —asintió el azabache— pero le prometí a asistir a todos los juegos esta temporada, no puedo fallarle.

Ron elevó ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—Ginny no es así, Harry, ella entenderá que no puedes…

—Se lo prometí —dijo Harry con decisión—. No puedo defraudarla.

Ron vuelve a encogerse de hombros y suben las gradas, Ginny ya no los sigue. Solo los observa.

—¿Recuerdas esa mañana? —le dijo Fred a sus espaldas, entrelazó sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar a la salida del estadio—. Harry se fue como un mapache, pero estuvo aquí toda la noche, incluso en la fiesta. Ron estaba súper ebrio —rió—. Debiste ver a Hermione.

Ginny ve que todo se desvanece a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que otro espacio se reconstruye casi de inmediato.

—¿Por qué vimos eso? ¿Por qué…?

—Preguntas al final del recorrido ¿si, cariño? —dijo Fred con gracia al mismo tiempo que se detenían detrás de la casa de Ginny. El columpio en el patio trasero le indicó que sus hijos estaban ahí, pero por la puerta salieron Harry y Hermione.

—Ya basta, Harry. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar… —dijo Hermione con resignación.

Harry mordió su uña antes de negar.

—Pero era mejor tarde —se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración—. Tiene cuatro, Herms.

—Y está encantado con la idea de un agujero en su boca —la castaña se encogió de hombros y le acarició la espalda—. No ocurrió nada malo.

—¡Pero pudo pasar! ¿Comprendes? Ellos dependen de mi, Herms… y yo soy incapaz de…

—¡Sh! Dije que ya basta, Harry.

—No quiero decepcionarla, Hermione.

Harry suspira y se deja caer en el césped. Hermione lo mira desconcertada y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

Ginny se acerca a ambos, su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Harry observa el columpio unos segundos antes de mirar a Hermione.

—Yo no tuve un buen ejemplo de cuidado, mis tíos me tenían con ellos porque debían, se hubieran deshecho de mi en cualquier oportunidad de lo contrario —bufa y sonríe sin gracio—. Yo no tengo idea de qué está bien dejarles hacer, y Ginny parece saber muy bien lo que hace y yo me siento tan estúpido por ni siquiera tener idea si el agua está lo suficientemente tibia para su baño, o si es muy tarde para la merienda, si el clima es apropiado para un paseo, si la medida de su medicina es la correcta, si la siesta ya pasó o si…

Hermione sonríe y acaricia el rostro de Harry con ternura. Un pañuelo aparece frente a Ginny junto a su mueca de tristeza. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué era Hermione quien escuchaba sus preocupaciones y no ella? Apretó el pañuelo en su mano. ¿Harry la veía de aquella manera tan controladora siempre?

—Respira, Harry. No eres el único —suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del azabache—. Estoy tan aterrada como tu. No tengo idea si está bien la mitad de las cosas que hago —rié y niega—. Es un asco, porque nunca sé si soy una buena madre a pesar de lo que Ron diga. Miranos, conversando en el patio mientras lo niños hablan allá adentro con un Ron seguramente dormido en el sofá.

Harry ríe y niega.

—No es lo mismo, Herms.

Hermione se aparta, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—No es una competencia sobre quién es el mejor en esto, Harry. Tu y Ginny son un equipo, actúen como tal y apoyense. Cuentale como te sientes ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que todo se va arreglar.

Hermione besó la mejilla de Harry y volvió a la casa. Harry permanece un rato en el césped.

—No lo creo —murmura antes de incorporarse y entrar a casa.

Eso basta para que Ginny derrame las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo, por que Harry jamás le habló de cómo se sentía y ella claramente le hizo saber que descuidar a James no estuvo para nada bien, y no le dio oportunidad de nada más.

Harry llevaba tanto dentro de sí, que le sorprendía que no haya explotado aún.

El panorama se esfuma y cuando se reconstruye está en casa, los retratos en las paredes le indican que es la casa donde duerme su familia. Es de noche. Es la noche en la que dieron de alta a James con el brazo vendado.

Lo sabe porque sus hijos y ella están en la mesa, James parloteando sobre su brazo, Albus murmurando sobre el parecido con Harry y Lily intentando alcanzar el vendaje de su hermano, ella está en la mesa observando a los niños, ignorando el lugar vacío a su lado.

—Arriba, Ginny.

Fred está a la mitad de la escalera, y Ginny mentiría si dijera que no está ansiosa por ver qué hacía Harry durante la cena. Fred parece saberlo ya que camina de inmediato a su habitación.

—Es lo último, Ginny. Él no puede verte ni oírte, todo lo que estás viendo es por algo, no son sucesos al azar que decidí que vieras.

Ginny asiente y entra a la habitación. Harry está sentado en la cama, sostiene un portarretratos en las manos. Son los cinco en el cumpleaños de Lily.

Ginny se sienta a su lado y observa a Harry con temor, casi tanto como con el que él observa la foto. Su mano tiembla cuando deja la foto dentro del cajón de su mesa de noche. Observa la habitación con tristeza y la abandona cuando escucha los platos contra el fregadero.

Ginny lo sigue a la habitación de los niños. Está acomodando sus camas cuando Ginny está en la ducha, cierra sus ventanas, les da sus peluches y va a la habitación de James. Se sienta a su lado después de besar su cabeza.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu brazo, James —susurra Harry. James lo observa unos segundos antes de negar.

—Soy como tu ahora ¿no? —rie y se encoge de hombros—. Menos mal que no me desaparecieron el brazo.

Harry sonríe y revuelve su cabello.

—Esto no volverá a pasar ¿comprendes? —continuó Harry.

James lo mira con desconcierto y se incorpora en su cama.

—¿No volveré a volar? Pero el medimag dijo que estaba bien, que solo…

—No conmigo James —Harry sonrió y acarició la mano de su hijo—. Podrás volar, claro que si —su sonrisa cayó un poco y suspiró—. Pero no seré yo quien te lleve.

James frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veré como para que lo hagas.

Y sin más se dejó caer en la cama, durmiendo casi al instante. Harry se quitó las gafas, las dejó en la mesita y se talló los ojos.

—No sé que estoy haciendo —murmuró. Ginny se acercó, con la intención de consolarlo, su mano rebotó al menor intento de tocarlo.

Dejó caer su cabeza y al poco tiempo también en la inconsciencia.

Cuando todo se hubo derrumbado y reconstruido, Fred estaba a su lado, sentado y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Se cumplió el temor de Harry?

—¿Qué? —incluso su voz suena ajena cuando hablas. Carraspea y repite la pregunta.

—Decepcionarte, ese era su miedo ¿se cumplió?

Ginny observa a su hermano antes de negar.

—Estoy muy confundida ¿por qué…?

—Se agotó mi tiempo —dice repentinamente.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y detuvo a Fred por los hombros.

—¿Por qué me mostraste esto? ¿Estoy soñando todo esto? ¿Es algún truco para que olvide el comportamiento de Harry? ¿O intentas…?

—No puedo responder, Ginny —Fred toma sus manos entre las suyas y las besa—. Piensa lo que haces y dices. Puede que el presente cambie algunas de tus posturas.

Fred de aparta y camina a la puerta principal.

—¡Fred! ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Fred! ¡Respondeme! ¡No puedo estar aquí para siempre, mi familia me necesita!

Fred ríe cuando abre la puerta de entrada.

—Siempre es una palabra peligrosa ¿no lo crees?

Ginny le responde con su respiración agitada, semblante confundido y manos en puño.

—A Harry le dijiste siempre y se están desmoronando.

El pecho de Ginny se oprime y niega.

—Quiero irme. Sácame de aquí. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Debo volver con mi familia, Fred!

—Tu lo has dicho, no puedes estar aquí para siempre, pues apenas va un minuto.

Fred le dedicó una última sonrisa juguetona antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente.

Ginny se deja caer en el sillón con frustración.

No. Ella no estará ahí para siempre, ni un minuto mas.

—¡Fred! ¡Me arrepiento! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Me arrepiento mucho! ¡Ahora déjame volver con mi familia! ¡Fred!

—Yo creo que querrás ver de lo que te pierdes.


	3. 3

**Un minuto**

—¿Sirius? —Ginny se incorpora y se acerca al joven frente a ella— ¿Eres tu?

El joven sonríe con coquetería y asiente.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?

—El más allá es asombroso, me devolvió la juventud —ríe y observa las paredes de la casa, posiblemente intenta alejar el reflector de él—. La vida solitaria es triste ¿viste?

Ginny suspiró y de nuevo se dejó caer en el sillón, pasando sus manos por el rostro.

—Quiero volver a casa, con mi familia —Sirius hace una mueca y se sienta a su lado.

—Iremos, pero tu no podrás interactuar con nadie. Sigues dormida ¿recuerdas?

Ginny suspira de nuevo porque esto dejó de tener sentido hace mucho.

—¿Por qué me muestran todo esto? Y no salgas con la estupidez de "no puedo decirte, o preguntas al final, ni todo es por algo ".

Sirius vuelve a reír y niega.

—Te mostraré todo lo que no puedes ver, consecuencias del pasado y acciones que repercutirán en el futuro, Fred hizo bien en no decirte, creo que no entiende del todo el cuento de los tres fantasmas… ni siquiera yo lo hago.

Bufa y se pone de pie.

—Tu estás dormida y Harry está a punto de irse a trabajar, tenemos que ver a algunas personas en muy poco tiempo así que ¡Vamos, corre!

Ginny se pone de pie, igual de curiosa que antes, toma el brazo de Sirius y la atraviesan por un tubo estrecho, mantiene los ojos abiertos esta vez, ve una gama de colores y rostros pasar frente a ella. Cuando sus pies tocan el suelo observa su alrededor, está en casa.

Harry baja las escaleras en silencio y camina a la habitación de huéspedes con un bulto de telas entre sus manos, la ducha se escucha poco después.

—Es un terco, como su madre —menciona Sirius, sentándose en el brazo del sillón—. No fue a despertarte, ni a los niños —sonríe, como si aquella frase le recordara algo o alguien.

Ginny se sienta junto a Sirius hasta que Harry sale de la ducha con su uniforme puesto y a medio abrochar.

—¿El tiempo es real? —pregunta en un susurro—. ¿Ya transcurrió toda la noche y ya son las seis?

Sirius asiente y sigue a Harry con la mirada.

—Pero no te preocupes, ni los niños ni tu despertarán pronto. Hay mucho tiempo para que veas incluso lo que puede pasar.

Ginny observa a Sirius con incertidumbre. No tiene ni idea de qué hacen ellos en sus sueños, o si son sueños siquiera.

Harry come algo, prepara algunos documentos se mete en la chimenea y desaparece rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

Sirius toma la mano de Ginny sin previo aviso y de nuevo está pasando por un tubo estrecho hasta caer de rodillas en uno de los elevadores.

—¡Sirius! —Se pone de pie y se sacude con mala cara— ¡No puedes hacer eso sin avisarme!

El joven les sonríe y le guiña un ojo antes de mirar al frente donde Harry va entrando con una castaña a sus espaldas, la sonrisa de Sirius se borra al instante.

—Entonces ¿cómo va tu mañana? —pregunta la castaña.

—Comí un par de uvas y tarta, no me quejo —dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. La castaña pone una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo acaricia con cariño.

—¿Y cómo está tu hijo? Supe que cayó de la escoba.

Harry se tensa y asiente.

—Mejor —masculla.

La castaña parece no darse cuenta del cambio en Harry porque se lanza a su cuello para abrazarlo.

—Pobrecillo, espero que no haya sido nada grave —suspira y vuelve a enderezarse, las puertas del elevador se abren y la castaña besa la mejilla de Harry—. Nos vemos, Harry.

—Adiós Dallana.

Ginny se sorprende porque Sirius tira de su brazo para salir del elevador y seguir a Dallana, Harry continúa su camino dentro del elevador. Ginny realmente ignora la planta en la que está solo sigue a Dallana hasta un escritorio, donde deja sus casas antes de correr al escritorio del fondo.

—¡Jazmín! ¡Jazmín! ¿Leíste Corazón de Bruja? —canturrea Dallana, llegando al escritorio de una rubia concentrada en pergaminos.

—¿Sobre Harry? Solo de pasada, necesitaba papel para limpiar los espejo de casa.

Dallana bufa y se sienta en el escritorio de la rubia, apartando un par de pergaminos en el acto.

—Discutieron, Jazmín —insiste la castaña—. Ginevra fue a redactar el artículo deportivo de Quidditch ayer, está en El Profeta, mientras Harry iba al campo con sus hijos ¡Te dije que no había venido ayer!

La rubia suspira y pone su atención en la castaña.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Dall? Desde su último hijo buscas que te haga caso y nunca pasa por aquí a saludarte —se cruza de brazos y bufa.

Dallana sonríe y se inclina sobre el escritorio para susurrar, Ginny se acerca para escuchar.

—Ginevra no lo quiere, Jazmín. Una enfermera escuchó su discusión y se la compartió a la revista con lujo de detalles.

—Recuerda que no puedes tocar nada y a nadie —dice Sirius en su oído. Ginny gruñe y asiente.

—Lo leí, Dall, algo sobre decepción y tiempo en casa, responsabilidades y ser padre.

—¡Exacto! Si esto sigue así, Jaz, muy pronto Ginebra tendrá la custodia total de los tres niños y Harry será un divorciado feliz.

Ginny abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Eso jamás iba a pasar. Ella no podría estar separada de Harry. Ella siempre…

Los pensamientos se detuvieron al ser consciente de esa palabra y recordar a Fred. "Tu le dijiste siempre a Harry y se están desmoronando". ¿Y si tenía razón?

—¡Su relación se cae a pedazos! Solo necesito estar ahí para unirme con él cuando sea necesario.

Jazmin la observa insegura pero no dice nada. Sirius toma su brazo y caminan a los elevadores de nuevo, la voz de la mujer le informa que irán al departamento donde trabaja Harry.

—La madre de Dallana se le tiraba a Remus —mencionó Sirius, como si se tratara del color de las paredes. Ginny lo observó unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Que asco de genética, entonces.

Sirius sonríe elegante y camina a la oficina de Harry por delante de Ginny.

—¿Entonces es cierto que los muertos ven todo lo que sucede con los vivos? —preguntó, pasando le largo a los Aurores que llegaban a acomodar sus cosas.

—Algo así —se encoge de hombros y entra a la oficina de Harry, ahí está Hermione, cruzada de brazos y molesta. Harry mira el escritorio, como contando cada objeto.

—Obviamente le dieron una buena cantidad de Galeones, Harry. Es ilegal. Pueden despedirla. Solo necesito hacer un par de llamadas —Harry niega y suspira.

—No es necesario, que conserve su trabajo y los galeones. No importa.

Hermione lo observa indignada.

—¿Que no importa? ¡Harry! ¡Ha dicho cosas sobre tu matrimonio! ¡Ha hecho a todos especular sobre un divorcio que claramente no habrá!

Ginny frunce el ceño cuando Harry no responde nada, solo parpadea un par de veces muy rápido a la fotografía de ellos juntos.

—No lo sé, Hermione —susurra. Ambas mujeres en la oficina abren los labios con incredulidad.

—¡No pueden! Harry, estás exagerando, no puedes divorciarte de Ginny solo por un estúpido artículo en una revista —Harry niega con impotencia y se pone de pie, comenzando a caminar como león enjaulado por toda la oficina.

—No, Herms, no exagero —gruñe y golpea su frente contra la puerta levemente—. Está completamente jodido, yo lo estoy.

Hermione suspira y niega.

—No puedes decidir por ambos, Harry tienes que hablar con ella, intentar solucionarlo, hablarlo…

—Es que no hay nada que hablar —Harry se gira y suspira con frustración—. Ella ya no es feliz, no soy lo que esperaba y no sé cuánto tiempo ha estado reprimiendo lo que piensa pero ya no lo puedo permitir.

—¿Elle te dijo eso? —Harry suelta una risa y mira al techo, como recordando algo.

—La decepcioné, Hermione, es posible que por milésima vez. No puedo seguir dejándola vivir con esto, conmigo. No si ella no es feliz.

—Por favor, Harry, solo tienen que hablar.

Harry frunce los labios y niega.

—No lo creo —murmura.

—Te dije que era terco —susurra Sirius, encaminadose a la puerta de la oficina. Pero Ginny no lo sigue—. ¿Ginny?

—Tengo que despertar —le dice con desesperación— ¡Tengo que hablar con él! ¡Sirius, ayudame!

Sirius la observa unos segundos, Ginny comienza a odiar eso. La miran como analizandola, esperando ver sus reacciones. Finalmente solo sonríe y bufa por la nariz.

—Deja el drama, tenemos que ir a otro lado.

—No.

Sirius cambia su peso de un pie al otro y suspira.

—Yo tengo todo el tiempo que quiera, tu no tanto, reconsidera tu respuesta.

Ginny mira a Harry, escribiendo en un pergamino, y a Hermione, tachando cosas de una lista y mirándolo de solsayo.

—Tengo que regresar.

Le dice con tristeza. Sirius sonríe y mueve la cabeza a la salida.

—Mientras más pronto salgas, mas pronto te irás.

Ginny camina con cuidado, como si el piso fuera a desaparecer. Sirius toma su mano y de nuevo esta pasando por un tubo estrecho hasta que sus pies tocan piso.

Están frente a la oficina de Marina Jobs, la editora principal de "Corazón de Bruja".

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Viste la reacción de alguien tan cercano a ustedes, la de una chica colada por Harry y del mismo Harry. Verás a alguien completamente ajeno hacerlo.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo por un buen rato después de observar a Sirius. Definitivamente no esperaba esto. Tenía que irse, arreglar las cosas con Harry, demostrarte que es feliz que no la decepcionó, que lo ama con todo su ser. Decirle que no la deje.

—Jobs, estamos gastando demasiado dinero en esta historia que puede no ser real —dijo un hombre frente a Marina, quien solo bufó y lo observó sobre sus anteojos.

—Los vieron, Ryan. Muchos aseguran que Ginebra es una malagradecida, una buena madre, mala madre, una interesada, que no los soporta; y hay quienes aseguran que Harry es un irresponsable, un buen y mal padre, que está a la fuerza con ella, que está hechizado y que solo le gusta estar en su trabajo —duelta una sonora carcajada y se deja caer en su silla—. ¡Hay tantas frutas en este árbol, Ryan! Y estoy dispuesta a conseguir todo el jugo posible.

El hombre niega y se sienta frente a ella.

—Tu lo has dicho "dicen" —hizo comillas con los dedos y una mueca insegura—. Podrías causarle problemas a ambos, Jobs.

—¡Ya los tienen! —exclama Marina, más que feliz—. Es lo bueno de los chismes, metes tu cuchara, remueves y ves arder el guiso.

—Entonces podrías empeorarlo —gruñe el hombre.

Marina gruñe y se inclina más cerca de Ryan, la molestia esparcida en su mirada.

—Mira, Ryan. Son una figura pública, lo menos que pueden esperar es privacidad y espacio. Así que no me vengas con esta moral absurda.

Ryan frunce el entrecejo y niega.

—Harry es mi amigo. Y el no dejará a Ginny por simples chismes de la revista. Estás tirando el dinero a la basura, Jobs.

Marina alza un a ceja con altanería y sonríe.

—Siempre logro lo que me propongo, Ryan. La moral absurda y las amistades me importan un bledo. Así que ve comprando Whisky, tu amigo lo necesitará —concluye, diciendo "amigo" con burla y desinterés.

Ryan no dice nada más. Sale de la oficina y Sirius lo está siguiendo, Ginny observa a Marina unos segundos, ella observa la puerta por la que salió Ryan y donde la espera Sirius. Gruñe y camina a la ventana, se sienta en el borde y observa las ventanas vecinas.

—¿No que querías volver? —dice Sirius. Ginny camina detrás de él sin expresión alguna.

Ginny sigue a Sirius, con la actitud de Marina muy presente en su mente. Van a la oficina de Ryan, está escribiendo una carta con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiendo su labio entre los dientes.

—Acércate —incita Sirius, Ginny no necesita que se lo repita, camina a un lado de Ryan y leer su carta.

 _Harry:_

 _Marina está convencida de tu separación con Ginny, y a pesar de todo lo que le hemos dicho, está invirtiendo demasiado para que todos los medios se enteren y divulguen._

 _No se dejen llevar por los chismes, cuida tu familia._

 _Tu amigo,_

 _Ryan._

Firma y enrolla la carta. Ryan sale al pasillo y vuelve a los pocos segundos con una lechuza café con motitas claras. Le ata la carta y le da un poco de agua antes de que la lechuza salga de la oficina por la ventana. Ginny la sigue y se asoma por la ventana.

La lechuza entra en la oficina de Marina y al poco rato vuelve a salir. Sin ninguna carta en la para.

—¿¡Harry nunca recibe la carta!? —le grita Ginny a Sirius.

Sirius niega y permanece serio, como molesto.

—¡Tengo que irme! —continúa gritando la pelirroja. Sirius parpadea y la toma de la mano.

La sensación de ser atravesada por un tubo ahora le molesta, la enfurece porque en realidad no puede hacer nada al respecto, está a merced de cualquiera que quiera ir a darle una lección. Y lo odia.

Está en casa de nuevo, silenciosa y un poco más clara a cuando salió de ella.

—¿Cómo despierto? ¿Cómo…?

—Aún no es hora —dice Sirius repentinamente. Serio y algo confundido.

Ginny lo mira y niega.

—Quiero irme. Ahora.

Sirius frunce los labios y niega, mira la ventana y luego a Ginny otra vez.

—Quedate un minuto más —y desapareció, disolviéndose con una corriente repentina.

Pero siempre puede ser un minuto.


	4. 4

**El último**

Llega una fuerte ráfaga de viento,

Ginny no se sostiene de nada. No le importa. No entiende la diferencia de estar ahí un minuto o siempre. Solo quiere que termine.

Su grito es ahogado por el fuerte viento que la arrastra y destruye las paredes de su casa. Ginny solo puede pensar que sus hijos están ahí y que no tiene la certeza de que esto sea un sueño. ¿Y si en realidad está muriendo?

Grita y gira, una y otra y otra vez. La desesperación la invade porque está vez se la lleva el viento, violento y sin compasión, ansioso por alejarla de algo, no una desaparición que le comprime el cuerpo y la atraviesa por un tubo estrecho.

Cuando se detiene, parece que lo hace una eternidad después. Cae de bruces sobre un suelo alfombrado y todo es silencio alrededor.

Se incorpora y escucha de inmediato voces detrás de la puerta frente a ella. No sé molesta en esconderse, sabe que no la pueden ver, oír o tocar. La puerta se abre y aparece un hombre canoso con arrugas en el rostro, detrás de él, un Harry de aspecto derrotado.

—Lamento mucho la demora, Potter, pero la junta se extendió un poco. De todas formas, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Necesito hacer mi testamento, Lance.

Ginny de inmediato escanea a Harry, esperando encontrarlo enfermo, alguna señal que lo obligue a necesitar hacer su testamento, no encuentra nada. Y el anciano Lance está igualmente sorprendido de encontrarlo en su oficina por esa razón.

—Vaya —sonríe y abre un cajón para sacar un par de libros y papeles, Harry sonríe a medias— ¿Y Ginny?

La sonrisa de Harry cae y suspira.

—Este es mi testamento, Lance, no la dejé acompañarme —Lance sonríe y asiente, mirando de soslayo el periódico sobre su escritorio, con una foto de Harry entrando a Grimmauld Place, el rostro entre enfurecido y triste.

—Bien, lo manejaremos en porcentajes y si quieres algo en específico para alguien lo escribiremos al final ¿De acuerdo? —Harry asiente y comienza a escribir.

"Bóveda Potter en Gringotts:

40% Ginevra Weasley

20% James Sirius Potter

20% Albus Severus Potter

20% Lily Luna Potter.

Bóveda Black en Gringotts:

20% Ginevra Weasley

20% James Sirius Potter

20% Albus Severus Potter

20% Lily Luna Potter.

20% Edward Lupin.

Especificaciones:

Casa en Valle de Godric será propiedad de James Potter.

Casa en Grimmauld Place será propiedad de Albus Potter.

Casa en Londres será propiedad de Luna Potter.

Área restringida del departamento de seguridad mágica será accesible a Edward Lupin.

Casa del este será propiedad de Ginevra Weasley, con todas los bienes dentro de ella, exento del porcentaje incluído anteriormente"

A Ginny se le detiene el corazón al terminar de leer el que será el testamento de Harry. Pretende dejarle mucho más de lo que merece. Lance revisa el documento, realiza correcciones y solicita los documentos necesarios.

Ginny es arrancada del suelo por otra ráfaga de viento que no le permite ver qué rayos sucede en esa oficina. La sacuden y arrastran de nuevo hasta dar de bruces contra el suelo que ya conocía, el de su casa. Alza la mirada y encuentra a sus tres hijos asomando las cabezas por la escalera, muy callados. Ella apenas escucha un par de murmullos que se vuelven más claros mientras más elevan la voz.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Harry! —grita ella desde la cocina. Ginny, dentro de la burbuja de cristal, realmente considera escapar por la puerta o subir con los niños, para no ser consciente de la discusión que estalla entre su otra yo y Harry.

—¡Entiéndeme ¿Sí?! ¡No era un buen momento para ambos, creí que…!

—Ese es el problema, Harry ¡Siempre crees pero nunca preguntas, nunca estás seguro! ¡Y por eso siempre haces las cosas mal!

—¡No siempre sé lo que está bien Ginny! ¡Muchas veces yo no…!

—Basta. ¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡De verdad que no!

—¡Bien, pues aléjate de mí! ¿Por qué sigues conmigo si tanto te molesta? ¿Por qué continuas con esto si no te gusta? ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo y no me lo dices? ¡Lo embotellas y luego explotas todo! ¿No te has preguntado si yo me siento como tú?

—¡Yo te he preguntado! ¡Y siempre dices que esto es lo que más podrías querer! ¿A qué te referías? ¿La irresponsable? ¿Gritos? ¿Nosotros? Esto se está desmoronando ¡Y no te estás dando cuenta!

—¿Crees que no? ¿Por qué crees que no te llamé esta mañana? ¡Solo estaba prolongando este momento!

—¡Pues haberlo dicho antes! ¡Hace mucho que no seríamos infelices!

—Te lo dije —se hace el silencio y se escuchan pasos, Harry sale de la cocina en el entrecejo fruncido, la espalda y la mandíbula tensa. Ginny sale detrás entre agitada y sorprendida.

—Harry…

—No. Ya dijiste lo que querías y lo que sentías —sube las escaleras, donde los niños ya no están.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Harry no contesta, sube hasta llegar a la habitación, Ginny mira la cocina y sube las escaleras a toda prisa, la otra Ginny la sigue. Harry tiene ropa volando por toda la habitación hacia una maleta mientras él rebusca en algunos cajones llaves y documentos. Deja todas las fotografías en su lugar.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —pregunta escandalizada.

Harry se detiene y suspira.

—No eres feliz, así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Qué? —Ginny está completamente desorientada ante las palabras de Harry.

—Haré los trámites en el menor tiempo posible, mantendrán mi apellido y no pelearé la custodia, pero no me vas a apartar de su lado sin importar lo que digas.

La maleta se cierra. Harry guarda las últimas llaves en su bolsillo, toma la maleta y desaparece. Ginny deja escapar el aire por la boca cuando él desaparece.

Ginny dentro de la burbuja es llevada fuera de casa hasta estar dentro de Grimmauld Place en una fuerte corriente de aire. Harry abre la puerta, entra y observa a su alrededor. Una elfina aparece, se inclina, halaga, ofrece, agradece y desaparece con la maleta de Harry, balbuceando algo sobre comida y sábanas frescas.

Pero Harry solo se recarga en la puerta, se deja caer y rompe a llorar como un niño desconsolado.

Ginny cae a su lado, llora junto a él y mantiene su mano lo más cerca de la suya, aún a través del cristal, hasta que una ráfaga de viento destruye ladrillo a ladrillo Grimmauld Place y la deja en medio de una habitación poco iluminada, una bombilla se enciende sobre su cabeza y a los pocos segundos se abre la puerta.

—Estuvo mal lo que hizo, Harry. Ella no tenía por qué…

—Basta, Ron. Ambos tuvimos la culpa.

Detrás de Harry, entra su hermano y Hermione, los tres con tazas de café entre las manos.

—Harry… sabes que siempre vamos a apoyarlos, pero esta vez lo han hecho de verdad. Se han abandonado —murmuró Hermione, suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Literalmente su mundo se va a partir en dos, y no solo el suyo el de todos… sé que no es una buena comparación pero es como una batalla. Siempre habrá quien te apoye a ti y quien la apoye a ella. Y así será a partir de ahora.

Harry observa su taza, menea el contenido y suspira.

—Por eso los llamé —Hermione frunce el ceño mientras Ron comienza a negar con molestia.

—No. No, Harry. No te atrevas ni a considerarlo. Esto no es…

—Quiero que estén con ella. Estoy consciente de todo lo que has dicho Hermione. Esto será una lucha constante y mi ventaja es demasiada para pelear contra ella. No puedo hacerlo.

—Pues no pienso abandonarte —dice Hermione, completamente estupefacta—. Ginny puede mover lo que quiera pero tú serás…

—¿Ves? No puedo tener esta ventaja contra ella.

—Ella tiene a tus hijos, Harry —dijo Ron con molestia. Harry se rompe por un segundo antes de inhalar y enderezar la espalda.

—No estaba preguntando. Les estoy avisando que yo saldré de sus vidas con tal de que estén en la de ella —Hermione y Ron abren los labios con sorpresa—. Es todo. Yo sé vivir solo, lo hice por años. Puedo volver a hacerlo.

Pero Ginny sabe que no. Que no puede vivir solo porque morirá entre recuerdos y culpa. Harry no puede estar cerrando su vida.

Pero lo hacía.

La habitación cayó a pedazos a su alrededor, pocos segundos después ella también cayó al vacío hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló contra un suelo alfombrado.

Se incorporó con lentitud, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar a su alrededor. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al encontrar a su hija, diez años más grande, en la cama de casa. La habitación estaba un poco cambiada, pero seguía reconociendo todo de Lily, el color amarillo por todas partes, los espejos, los letreros, el maquillaje, la ropa, incluso los peluches, todo indicaba que ahí dormía su hija, lo único sorprendente era la falta de fotografías.

Un estruendo en la puerta hizo que saliera de su ensoñación, se giró el pomo de la puerta y la cabeza de Albus, igualmente diez años mayor, apareció con ojos cansados.

—Li…

—Te he dicho mil veces que toques la puerta —gruñó la pelirroja, arrojó el cuadernillo en el que estuvo escribiendo y bufó— ¿Qué quieres?

—Mamá pregunta si la acompañarás —dijo su hijo, rodando los ojos. Lily observa a Albus y sonríe con burla.

—¿Por qué no viene ella a preguntarme? —reta la menor. Albus suspira y abre un poco más la puerta, mostrando que está recargado en el marco de esta.

—Ya no quiere discutir ¿Irás o no? —Lily bufa con burla y niega.

—Dile que no iré a ninguna parte, y que el correo vía hermano es anticuado, que lo deje de usar —Albus rueda los ojos ante el tono arrogante y sale de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo. Lily se queda observando, como esperando algo. En menos de dos minutos se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.

—Lily, cariño ¿Nos acompañarás a casa de tu tío Ron? —es su voz, un poco suave y baja. Lily frunce el entrecejo y se acerca a la puerta.

—¿Irá papá?

—Lils…

—¿Que si irá papá? —insiste con molestia su hija. No hay ruido por un rato del otro lado de la puerta, Lily se burla y recarga la frente contra la puerta—. O sea que, no suficiente con sacarlo de casa, de nuestra rutina ¿También vas a sacarlo de la de todos? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ser solo Weasley?

—Lils eso no…

—¡Basta! No me llames Lils —grita su hija y Ginny, aún en el suelo no puede creer lo que está viendo—. Odio que me llames así. Odio que me llames incluso. Y odio mucho más vivir contigo. Te odio.

No sé escucha nada del otro lado, pero Lily no se inmuta, realmente observa con odio a la puerta, obviamente dirigido a la Ginny detrás de la puerta.

—Ojalá papá hubiera pedido mi custodia, hubiera ganado la de los tres.

Se escuchan un par de pasos antes de que su yo diez años más grande carraspeé.

—Volveremos a las diez, hay comida abajo.

Lily gruñe y se deja caer en su cama sin ofrecer respuesta. Ginny está en shock.

La habitación gira a su alrededor hasta convertirse en una estancia, lúgubre y fría. El mismo Albus mayor que vió hace unos instantes está sentado en un sillón, con una pluma entre los dedos y un papel frente a él.

—Realmente no se me ocurre nada —balbucea su hijo. Hay un suspiro detrás de Ginny, es Harry bastantes años más grande.

—Porque no quieres, piensa qué es lo que te ves haciendo en un futuro, Albus…

—Definitivamente no estaría aquí, creeme.

Harry gruñe y se sienta frente a él.

—Sé que no te gusta estar aquí, pero hago esto por tu madre…

—¿Qué? Aparentar que tienes una buena relación conmigo, descuida, ella está más que enterada de toda la mierda que hay aquí —dice Albus alzando la voz—. Sabe que Lily la odia, que James se culpa y que yo no te importo. Ella lo sabe. Deja de pretender que haces esto por ella, no ahora. Eso es una mierda.

—Lo sé —dice con seriedad—. También sé que ésta es la última vez que me hablas de esa manera. Yo no soy tus amigos, mucho menos James. Soy tu padre.

—Por Merlín que sólo tienes el título y no el deber de serlo —Albus lanza la pluma y sube las escaleras. Harry se queda en el sillón, observando el papel el blanco. Suspira y revuelve su cabello.

Ginny sabe lo que piensa, tiene razón. Es una mierda.

Un viento fuerte la asfixia y la sacude de un lugar a otro, no puede respirar, el aire se lo impide. Sus pies no tocan en el suelo, está realmente volando. Cree por un breve instante que está muriendo. Pero no. Alguien toma su mano y de pronto cae en tierra. Toma grandes bocanadas de aire y tose, levantando pequeños montículos de tierra en el acto. El llanto a su alrededor llama su atención, pero no sé levanta, cree que no puede levantarse a falta de oxígeno en su sistema.

Una mano delgada aparece frente a ella, femenina y con un anillo dorado en el dedo anular. Ginny la toma y se incorpora hasta estar sentada sobre sus piernas. Observa a la mujer frente a ella, sabe quién es, pero no puede creerlo.

—Sé que ni me esperabas a mi, pero creo que mereces que te explique qué sucede sin rodeos ¿no lo crees?

Ginny asiente, aún en shock y muy aturdida. Sabe dónde la vio.

—¿Cómo es que estar aquí?

—Podría ser un sueño

—¿Con Lily Potter? No lo creo, posiblemente ya enloquecí completamente.

Lily sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

—No, no has enloquecido —Lily observa algo detrás de Ginny y suspira—. Andando.

Deja que Ginny se ponga de pie por su propia cuenta y comienza a caminar una vez que está a su lado.

—Las cosas terminaron muy mal ¿No lo crees? —comenta la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ginny la observa y no está segura si la va a reprender por algo—. Creí que debíamos intervenir de alguna manera. Me pareció muy oportuno el cuento de los tres fantasmas. Lamento si te herí de alguna manera.

Ginny frunce el entrecejo y observa el sendero por donde van caminando.

—¿Esto fue idea tuya? —pregunta aún sin mirarla.

—Si —Lily vuelve a suspirar y se detiene, Ginny la observa igualmente deteniendo su caminata—. Ambos parecen haber olvidado por qué están juntos, y no me parece justo.

—Más yo que el ¿Cierto?

Lily sonríe y niega.

—Me pareció estar a tiempo para prevenir una gran tragedia, Ginny.

Lily sale del sendero y camina en medio de unos arbustos. Ginny la sigue con nerviosismo, ya no sabe qué esperar.

Cuando llega al lado de la ojiverde puede ver a sus tres hijos, bastante mayores, y a ella misma, con algunas canas en su cabello. Están frente a una lápida. El corazón de Ginny se detiene inmediatamente y retrocede, hasta que la mano de Lily impide que siga caminando hacia atrás.

—Tienes que verlo.

James tiene los ojos rojos y está completamente serio, sujeta a Lily en un abrazo apretado, ella continúa llorando y sollozando en silencio, Albus observa con gran confusión la lápida. Ginny ni se atreve a verse a sí misma.

—Los Aurores están esperando, mamá —dice Albus. James lo mira mal y niega.

—¿Qué quieren? —responde Lily con fastidio.

—Saber qué ocurrió y arreglar el homenaje con mamá —Lily observa el auto negro a unos metros de ellos y luego vuelve la mirada enfurecida a Albus.

—¿Por qué permites que vengan? —grita, James la sostiene con fuerza, evitando que se lance sobre Albus.

—Él era su jefe.

Lily hace un par de muecas antes de mirar a su madre con furia.

—Espero que esto si lo sepas arreglar. Espero que a ellos si les creas. Espero que ahora sí confíes en él aunque ya no sirva para nada. Y sobre todo espero que mis hermanos te perdonen.

—Lily —masculla Albus.

—¿Qué? —le grita— ¡Es cierto! ¡Pasó años odiando a mi papá y tuvo que llevar a esto para darse cuenta que el problema era ella! ¡Por su culpa él está muerto!

—¡Lily! —grita James. Su hija de aparta de entre sus brazos y se inclina junto a su madre.

—Dime ¿Seguirás creyendo en lo que cada revista diga? ¿Su muerte valdrá nada? —Lily niega y se pone de pie—. Espero que nadie desconfíe de mí así como tú lo hiciste con mi padre. Lo abandonaste y él aún así murió por ti.

La Ginny con canas solo mira la lápida y derrama lágrimas en completo silencio, como en trance.

Lily se levanta y camina lejos de su familia.

—Yo me encargaré del homenaje —dice limpiando su rostro. James la observa con algo de decepción pero asiente. Albus asiente y abraza a su madre.

Lily sube al auto que arranca en pocos segundos y desaparece por la calle.

—En tan solo dos meses James volverá a Rumanía, con su tío Charlie, a cuidar dragones. Lily posiblemente se vaya a Francia al finalizar el año y Albus estará contigo un año más antes de volver a Hogwarts a impartir clases.

Ginny observa a la pelirroja junto a ella con asombro.

—¿Qué?

—Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, la herencia no los divide, al contrario es lo único que los mantiene unidos.

Ginny suspira y observa la lápida, sólo alcanza a leer el nombre de Harry.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunta con temor. Lily sonríe la mira de solsayo.

—Estabas en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Unos sujetos rusos intentaron secuestrar a unas mujeres, tú entre ellas, Harry se enteró y de inmediato corrió a ayudarte. Cuando te salvó un sujeto lo hirió y cortaron toda comunicación y la magia.

Ginny suelta lágrimas y observa a Lily.

—¿De qué rumores hablaba Lily? —susurra. La ojiverde sonríe y niega.

—Casi todas las revistas aclamaban a Harry como un divorciado atractivo, y le inventaban relaciones con compañeras de trabajo, amigas e incluso jugadoras de Quiddich, antiguas compañeras tuyas.

—Pero Harry no…

—En su momento lo creíste. No creo que Lily te haya perdonado jamás por eso.

Ginny suspira y mira sus manos.

—¿Puedo cambiarlo? ¿Todo esto? Si yo… si yo cambio lo que diré… ¿Esto no sucederá?

—Esta es una posibilidad entre un millón de millones de posibilidades. Yo no pretendo que cambies lo que dices, tan solo que recuerdes todo lo que has hecho o dicho y que pienses a dónde te ha llevado. Entonces se consciente de que todo lo que digas o hagas va a repercutir en el futuro de todos. Tan solo piensa qué es lo que quieres.

Ginny vuelve a mirar a su familia antes de que una ráfaga de viento la envuelva y vuelva a impedirle respirar. La asfixia y no le permite mantener los ojos abiertos, sus pies no tocan el suelo y sus manos no alcanzan a tocar nada.

—¡Ginny! —le grita Harry.

Abre los ojos y toma una gran bocanada de aire. Sus pies se enredan entre las sábanas y sus manos se aferran a los brazos de Harry.

—Respira, todo está bien. Solo fue un sueño, sh, respira.

Ginny jadea y no suelta a Harry, quien la sujeta por los brazos. Cuando recupera el aliento observa el rostro de Harry con detenimiento.

—¿Todo en orden? —susurra Harry— ¿También tuviste pesadillas?

Ginny suelta sus brazos y acaricia su rostro.

—No podría dejarte aunque quisiera —murmura, Harry frunce el entrecejo y mira sus ojos.

—¿Ibas a dejarme? —Ginny sonríe y acaricia los mechones en la nuca de Harry.

—No, nunca haría eso —suspira y deja caer sus hombros con derrota—. Perdón por comportarme como una idiota, yo tampoco sé lo que hago con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry parpadea inseguro y niega, sin una pizca de gracia en los ojos.

—Nadie viene con instrucciones, pero… de cualquier modo no está bien no prestar atención o minimizar las cosas ¿Entiendes? No solo sobre los niños, nosotros también.

El corazón de Ginny late contra su pecho, temerosa de lo que Harry pueda decir a continuación sobre ellos.

—Tienes que saber, necesitas saber, Ginevra, que sí yo ya no te hago feliz, me iré ¿Lo entiendes? Ellos son mis hijo y los querré con todo mi ser, siempre, y a ti también por mi lugar es contigo, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo en cualquier momento tienes que decirme y me iré. No te mantendré conmigo si no eres feliz ¿Entiendes?

Harry limpia las lágrimas que caen por sus ojos y se atreve a sonreírle.

—Entiendo, pero por favor no te vayas, no por esto ¿Si? Todavía te necesito. Y te amo como no tienes una idea.

Harry asiente y besa sus labios.

—¿Eres feliz?

Ginny se aparta y abre el lado opuesto de la cama, toma la mano de Harry y acaricia su anillo de oro, con su apellido grabado.

—Muy feliz, Harry.

Harry le sonríe, se mete en la cama y juguetea con los dedos y con un anillo similar al suyo.

—La silla del cuarto de James tiene algo extraño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta con una sonrisa confundida?

—Soñé con Sirius —observa el techo pensativo—. Dijo que me patearía el trasero si no arreglaba las cosas contigo, y que me alejara de una secretaria del Ministerio, ya no recuerdo su nombre.

Ginny suspira y ríe bajito.

—Por supuesto que no recuerdas.

—No es importante —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose para dormir.

—No, no lo es. Ya estamos bien.

FIN


End file.
